sacramentohighschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacramento (TV Series)
For the show's current season, go to ''Season 7. '''Sacramento '''is a series set in the town of Sacramento, California. The series follows students at Sacramento North High School who face various challenges of teenage life. The series premiered on June 10, 2013 and has completed its fifth season. It is currently on its sixth season. On May 5, 2017, it was announced that the series was renewed for a sixth and seventh season. On April 14, 2018, it was announced that the series was renewed for an eighth and ninth season. The ninth season is confirmed to be the series' final season. Production The series was created and developed in 2011. Filming for the first season began in July 2012. Cast 'Main Cast' Storylines ''Major Storylines Each Season Season 1 *Chloe dealing with her parents' divorce, and forming a relationship with a teacher. *The love triangle between Joise, Dakota, and Liam. *Nina's abortion after trying to fit in. *Garret faces homophobia after discovering his sexuality. *Maya discovering her sexuality. *Becca learning a dark secret of Stefan's past and trying to form a relationship with him. *Charlotte's eating disorder. *Hailee is cyberbullied by Ana, who is trying to leave her mark by any means necessary. *Jack's abusive father. Season 2 *Maya coming out to her family. *Jack deals with the consequences of his actions after Charlotte is in a coma after being hit by a car. *Grace living in a group home and dealing with her father who wants to come back into her life. *Becca deals with sexual assault at her job. *Nina deals with the grief of losing her brother's death by self harm and acting out. *Hailee participating in a dance show. *Tyler is expelled and arrested for drunk driving. Season 3 *The love triangle between Sam, Kenzie, and Andrea. *Lauren finds out she is pregnant and makes the decision to keep the baby. *Lola and Sara's friendship which eventually turns into a relationship. *Hannah joining an online dating site and finding out her online boyfriend is not who she thought he was. *Maya joins the girl's volleyball team and deals with a captain who is homophobic. *Stefan and Becca's relationship is jeopordized when his brother comes to town. *Ana gets a job after finding out that they are broke after her mom loses her job. *Kendra becomes a model and gets addicted to cocaine. *Chloe dates her soon to be step-brother Matt. *Cody deals with post traumatic stress disorder after getting in a car accident with his father, which results in his father's death. *Josie and Hannah's falling out. Season 4 *Hannah's abusive boyfriend and rape leading her to have an alcohol addiction. *Ana trying to prove that she has changed. *Lauren and Noah balancing taking classes for college and taking care of their child. *A throuple. *Danny's homelife. Season 5 *Danny selling drugs for money. *The feminist club is created. *Sam enters a singing competition. *Jack's health problems. *Chloe and Stefan's unplanned marriage. *Kendra finding out Jesse cheated on her when he was at college. *Maddy finding out she was adopted. *Eli comes out to his parents and they kick him out. *Kendra becoming a prostitute to earn money for college. *Fiona questioning her relationship with God when her father gets diagnosed with cancer. *Lola devoloping an interest in fashion. Season 6 *Kenzie injures herself playing soccer and becomes addicted to pain medication. *Zoe forms the LGBTQ club. *Maddy searches for her birth parents. *Cam commits suicide and Tori finds a way to cope with it. *Naomi has a bulimia relapse. *Eli is sexually assaulted at a party. *Nina deals with a stalker. Series Overview Seasons